


Goodbye For Now

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse Canada [1]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: “It could be worse.”  The reaper offered her a gentle smile and a consoling pat on her arm, comfort that Liza could actually feel.  “You could have died a violent death and want vengeance or justice.”
Relationships: William Murdoch/Elizabeth Milner
Series: Dragon Verse Canada [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Goodbye For Now

Goodbye for Now  
calikocat

Word count: 3708

Disclaimer: Murdoch Mysteries and Supernatural don't belong to me, no money is being made.

A/N: Takes place during the episode Elementary, My Dear Murdoch Season 1 Episode 4.

XXX

Liza was sitting in one of the chairs across from William's desk as he filled out paperwork from his most recently finished case. He'd changed little in the past year, at least physically. He was still as handsome as ever, if a little more subdued, a little sad. Her heart ached for him, for the grief he still felt, but there was literally nothing she could do.

“No change?”

She looked to the chair beside her, not surprised to see Tessa sitting in it, though Liza had never heard her enter the office. “Good afternoon Tessa, and sadly there is no change.”

“It could be worse.” The reaper offered her a gentle smile and a consoling pat on her arm, comfort that Liza could actually feel. “You could have died a violent death and want vengeance or justice.”

“At least then he'd know I was here.”

“Not really...you would probably be haunting your former house, maybe the hospital. Definitely not here at his office or the room at his boarding house.”

“If I had been murdered you mean.” Liza sighed, though she didn't need the air. “Dying of consumption wasn't exactly a pretty way to go; I was after all coughing up blood rather violently.”

“True.” Tessa offered her hand to Liza and Liza took it. Nothing happened. “I had to try, I hate leaving you here.”

“You've left spirits behind before haven't you?” They continued to hold hands, the reaper was the only being Liza could interact with and she wasn't ready to relinquish the contact.

“Yes, but you're a rare case Elizabeth Milner. Only soulmates get stuck the way you do. You can't leave this plane until William lets you go.”

“And since I'm tied to him and not a place or my own body I can't interact with him.” Another sigh. “It’s not fair. People who were murdered can at least move objects as a ghost. I'm just...a shade. I can't even move a feather.”

“He'll let you go eventually.” Tessa gave her hand a final squeeze. “Speaking of,”

“You have to leave already?”

“People die all over the world Liza, my work is never done.” She let go of Liza's hand and stood, smoothing her black silk gown free of wrinkles. “I'll stop by soon and we'll try again.”

“Thank you Tessa.”

“I just wish I could do more for you.”

“You've done more than other reapers would I'm sure. You told me what was happening, you held me while I cried, and you’ve made me smile and laugh. You're a good friend Tessa.”

Tessa smiled again. “Not many souls befriend their reapers, thank you.” She left the office her feet not making a sound and Liza went back to watching William. He was oblivious as ever, he hadn't been able to sense her presence not once.

She loved him still, but honestly it was time for her to move on and she wished he'd just let her go. There was a whole afterlife to explore and she was curious to see it, but until William let her go there was nothing she could do. Even worse, not being able to interact with anything was maddening and after a year of this her existence was getting rather dull.

xxx

Liza drifted along behind the carriage; not really having a choice since where William went she was forced to follow. At least this afternoon it was someplace interesting and not a murder scene. She was happy for him, getting to meet Arthur Conan Doyle, and really she was a little excited to see the famous author as well. Though, like every other living person, he was completely unaware of her.

The carriage stopped at a nice enough house and the two men exited, Doyle paid the cabbie and off they went. Liza followed and watched in amusement as her dear William found himself suddenly part of a séance. Liza smiled broadly, honestly she couldn't help it, the poor man looked so uncomfortable, and she knew it was because he was the very definition of skepticism.

The woman though, the medium Sarah Pensell … there was something different about her. Liza just couldn't put her finger on it and she moved closer and realized that Ms. Pensell felt different than other humans to her. How strange.

Ms. Pensell insisted the group of people joining her all hold hands around the table. William's discomfort made Liza giggle, just a bit, and then she froze in place because Ms. Pensell looked in her direction, as if searching for her. Could she really be a medium?

Liza walked around the table looking at the woman from different angles, her eyes seemed to be following her movements...but not focusing on her. Amazing, finally she'd found a person who could sense her! This might be her chance to communicate with William and ask him, beg him, to let her go. To move past his grief so she could move on, and that's exactly what she planned to do.

Except...there was a voice. A woman's voice, one she'd never heard before. Liza walked around the table trying to find the source, it was a barely there whisper, crackling like a scratched record. It was only when she stood next to a Mr. Conrad Hunt that she heard the voice a bit clearer.

It was Mr. Hunt's son that Ms. Pensell trying to contact, but she heard no little boy, just the woman faint and sad. Ms. Pensell was looking up calling out to James Hunt, searching for his presence.

“He's not here. Someone else wants to get a message through.”

Ms Pensell's eyes darted toward Liza, as if she could hear Liza's voice. “James? No, not James, someone else is here. A young woman.”

Liza frowned; the medium was a little dramatic for her tastes and made it harder to concentrate on the whisper she was hearing. “The message is for Detective Murdoch.” Liza said. 

Ms Pensell jerked her gaze to William. “She wants to talk to you Detective.” 

Liza did her best not to scoff and focus on the poor woman she could barely hear and relayed the message as best she could. “There was a murder.”

“She was murdered.”

William raised a brow at her in disbelief. “Murdered?”

“Buried in a shallow grave,” Liza said, at least that's what she thought the other ghost said. Whoever the woman was she was newly dead, very weak, and couldn't even manifest any kind of form.

“She's buried in a shallow grave.”

“What are you talking about?” William looked to be getting angry now. “Is this some sort of joke?”

“Quiet man!” Arthur Doyle shushed him and looked back to Ms. Pensell who was looking up again. “This young woman - where is she buried?”

Liza tried to hear the other spirit, but there was nothing. The poor woman had exhausted herself just trying to speak and there was nothing Liza could do. However, Ms. Pensell kept going, closing her eyes and giving William and Mr. Doyle the location of the grave.

What in the world was going on?

xxx

Liza still had no idea what was going on, but knew she was going to find out. Not because of William, but because Mr. Doyle's curiosity was piqued. They took a carriage to the location Ms. Pensell had given them, the one she'd known about all on her own. It was suspicious to say the least, but Liza still thought the woman was a true medium.

The carriage came to a stop and before the men could even get out Liza saw a pretty woman in her early thirties. Her form was faint, barely there in the darkness, and Liza went to her fellow spirit. She could actually sort of see through the poor woman once she got closer, leaving men to follow her own unseen path.

“Are you the one who tried to get a message through?”

The woman nodded. She was rather pretty, not much older than Liza if at all, unfortunately the most striking thing about her were the two patches of blood on her dress. Liza could only guess the woman had been shot or stabbed, though she thought bullets were more likely. William would find out soon enough.

“What's your name?”

The woman tried to speak but no sound came from her mouth and she gradually grew fainter. By the time William and Mr. Doyle actually found her body she had completely faded. Liza thought she caught a glimpse of a reaper embracing the woman, but she couldn't be sure. At least the poor thing wouldn't end up a vengeful spirit then.

All Liza could do was wait and watch as more policemen arrived; bringing lights so William could better inspect the scene. Carefully the woman's body was uncovered and Doctor Julia Ogden arrived.

Liza smiled, for a while now she'd had hopes that when William moved on it would be with the Toronto Coroner. Doctor Ogden would be perfect for William, Liza was sure they'd be very happy together.

Happily she watched the three of them work, coming to conclusions and Liza just let the conversation wash over her. William would figure everything out, there was no point in her trying to do any sleuthing, and she couldn't share her thoughts anyway. Not unless he went back to the medium. If Ms. Pensell had another séance then maybe Liza could get a personal message through.

William did indeed go back to the medium, that night even. He confronted Ms. Pensell, rather accusingly. “How did you come to know the precise whereabouts of a murder victim?”

Liza watched Ms. Pensell carefully as she gave her answer. “I was told.” Hmm.

“Told.” William's voice was skeptic as always. “Are you familiar with Ida Winston?”

“Of course.” She smiled. “She's a member of the Toronto Paranormal Society.”

“Mrs. Winston is the murder victim.”

Her smile dropped, she honestly looked shocked as she moved her gaze from William to Mr. Doyle and back again. “Are you sure?” She asked, taking a step back and almost dropping into the chair there.

“Yes.” Here William looked a little smug. “I would have thought her spirit might have mentioned that to you.” Doyle gave him a scolding glance, Liza found herself doing the same.

She was looking down now, in confusion. “The voice, it wasn't Ida's.”

“Whose voice was it then?” Doyle asked.

Liza stayed quiet, not sure she wanted to say anything else, or rather have Ms. Pensell hear her say anything else. There was still something not quite right going on, but she was sure of one thing. Sarah Pensell was indeed a true medium.

xxx

Liza followed along behind William as she'd been forced to do the last year or so. Today they ended up in the morgue and she watched Julia work on Ida Winston's body while she conversed with Mr. Doyle and William. Liza thought being a doctor, even a medical examiner, might be something she would have liked to do. Julia never flinched as she dug the bullet out of Ida's spine only to discover it was too damaged to be matched to whatever gun it came from. Fascinating.

Tessa appeared beside her. “Well this is morbid.”

“I think it’s interesting.”

“You're in higher spirits today.”

She eyed the reaper with an amused look. “Very funny.”

Tessa moved to hug her with one arm and Liza felt a bit of a tingle, it made her jump back a bit and they stared at one another in surprise. Her reaper, however, smiled happily. “He's starting to let you go. What's changed?”

“He saw a medium last night...and then I acted as a medium for this poor woman. She wasn't strong enough to manifest. Even I could barely hear her.”

“A medium... a real one?”

Liza nodded. “I think so. She already knew where Mrs. Winston's body was...but she heard my voice and knew that I wasn't her.”

“So William is starting to think about the possibility of you still being around...and maybe now he can let you go?”

“Maybe.”

“It'll be sooner than you think Liza, I promise. That tingle just now, soon I'll be able to help you move on.”

“To heaven?”

Tessa shook her head. “I can't reveal the specific plans for you...but I can tell you that you're going to be reincarnated.”

Liza felt a bit of excitement. “Really?” She glanced to William, still talking to Mr. Doyle and Julia. “And William? Will I see him again?”

“Soul mates have a habit of finding one another. You'll see him again.”

She spent the rest of the day drifting behind the two men as they went to Mrs. Winston's home to question her husband. Liza didn't even bother with the motions of walking; just let the invisible rope between them pull her along. Honestly she was too busy thinking about what Tessa had told her.

Would she really be reincarnated? Would she really get to see William in her next life? What sort of life would it be? Would she be a woman or a man? What if she wasn't light skinned, would the world be more accepting? Then she smiled. Maybe she could be a doctor in the next life; a medical examiner like Julia, the woman was an inspiration.

xxx

Liza was a little apprehensive about the next séance that night; however Mr. Doyle had convinced Inspector Brackenreid that it would be a good way to move forward with the case. Either by actually talking to spirits or by proving Ms. Pensell was a fake.

So again William was sitting at a round table with Mr. Doyle and Ms. Pensell in her parlor. This time it was only the three of them holding hands and Liza couldn't feel any other spirits about, no faint ghostly voices pleading for help. What sort of message did Liza want to give William? Would he even believe she was there?

She watched as they held hands and Ms. Pensell asked the two men to close their eyes and concentrate. “Think of your loved ones who have passed and ask them to bring forth the young woman who spoke to me yesterday.” Liza raised a brow wondering just what the medium was up to and glanced around just in case another ghost or two was hiding about. No, she was still the only spirit in the room. Hmm. “There's nothing to fear, implore them, speak to them.”

The curtains moved in the breeze then and there was a thumping from somewhere in the room, Liza couldn't pinpoint it. She'd seen and felt ghosts more powerful than her in action, and nothing about this felt like their handiwork. What in the world? Still, it was worth a try, so she sighed at the woman's dramatics, her eyes closed and head tilted back.

“I'd like to speak to William.” Liza told her plainly.

Then...something odd happened. Ms. Pensell's hand, the right one holding William's glowed a bit and she spoke. “There's a beautiful park, filled with laughter, a sliver horse glinting in the sunlight. A woman in a red dress.”

Liza felt her jaw drop. How could Ms. Pensell know about the pendant William had given her? That day had indeed been in the park, they'd had a picnic and they'd been so happy. She felt her eyes tear up. “My name is Liza. I'd like to speak to William.”

William's eyes opened and he stared in shock at Sarah Pensell, who did the same, staring at him. “She wants to talk to you detective.”

“Stop this at once.” He pulled his hands away from her and Mr. Doyle and the glow that apparently only Liza could see was gone. “This is a trick.” He then stood from the table and started searching the room, and found a young man hiding in a wardrobe with a hidden compartment.

Sarah Pensell liked to embellish things...but...Liza still believed the woman was a true psychic. Her assistant had been trying to gather information for Ms. Pensell and witnessed a man carrying something heavy wrapped in a rug out of the Paranormal Society. He never saw the man's face, but followed him to where he dumped Mrs. Winston's body.

At least things were starting to make some sort of sense.

From there they went to the building that housed the Toronto Paranormal Society. On the way Mr. Doyle asked about who Liza had been and William told him the very basics. They'd been engaged and she'd died of consumption. She knew he still grieved for her and didn't like to talk about her death, but his curt answers were still filled with such pain.

They concentrated on the case once inside the building and determined from a discolored area on one of the rugs that it had been cleaned recently. So they reenacted the shooting and determined where the shooter had been and where the missing bullet ended up. William and Mr. Doyle were brilliant together and found the bullet in the bookcase. It was intact enough that if they found the gun they could match the bullet to it.

Doyle beamed at William. “Elementary, my dear Murdoch.” Liza could barely stifle a giggle.

xxx

Even later that night William was back in his office still working, tinkering with some gadget, when a look came over his face. By his expression Liza could tell he was thinking of her. He all but rushed out of the station to his bicycle and made his way to Ms. Pensell's home. Liza's curiosity was piqued and she wondered if she'd finally get her chance to speak with him.

It was evident that the medium had been about to turn in for the night, her fancy dressed replaced with a sleeping gown and robe. However she welcomed William into her home and they sat at the table and held hands again, a circle of two.

“Usually I require more notice...now think of Liza and send her thoughts of love. Ask her to join us so she can give you her message.”

Their eyes closed and Liza moved closer. “Is this really going to work?”

“Good,” Ms. Pensell smiled, eyes still closed. “Someone’s here.” Then her eyes opened and there was a faraway look to them. “She's here.”

“Touch her.” Tessa's voice made Liza jump, hand to her heart in surprise.

“What?”

“Touch her so you can speak through her.”

Liza nodded and reached out to touch Ms. Pensell, it was a bizarre feeling. She tried to speak with her mouth, but her words came through the other woman. “William.” Even stranger, she closed her eyes and could see him sitting there from the medium's viewpoint.

His eyes were closed but he smiled; a small joyful smile. “Liza?”

Not knowing how much time she had, she rushed to give him her message. “You're still holding on to me William.”

His smile broadened. “Of course I am.”

She could see a tear starting down from his right eye. “It’s time to let me go.” His smile started to fade. “Release me, release yourself.”

Liza watched as his eyes opened and for the first time in over a year he looked back at her. Their eyes met and it felt so wonderful and bittersweet to be able to gaze into his beautiful brown eyes. He was actually seeing her, even though it was through a medium, but he still looked heartbroken and shook his head. “I can't.”

“We'll find one another in the next life William. Now you must rejoin the living.”

“Liza. Liza?”

There was feeling of dizziness and suddenly Liza was standing beside the table again, Tessa holding her to help her keep her balance. “Well then.”

Sarah Pensell came back to herself and looked at William with such empathy. “She's gone Detective.”

William got up without a word and left. She heard him get on his bike and cycle away, only then realizing she was not compelled to drift behind like a kite on a string. Tessa was beaming at her. “He's let you go. Are you ready?”

Liza shook her head and looked to Sarah who crying and looking in their direction. “Can you hear me?”

Sarah nodded. “I can hear you, have I helped you at all?”

Liza put her hand on Sarah's and it was as if the medium could just see her. “You have. My soul was attached to his and he wasn't able to let me go. I'm told that happens sometimes with soul mates. Thank you.”

Sarah nodded. “Good luck on your journey Liza.”

Liza pulled away and Sarah blinked, no longer able to see her. She turned to Tessa. “Now I'm ready.” Tessa opened her arms and Liza moved into the embrace. Everything was warmth and light and safety. “You've been a good friend Tessa. I hope we'll see each other again.”

“Not for a long time Liza. Good luck, I think you'll enjoy being a doctor.”

And then there was nothing but light and love and Elizabeth 'Liza' Milner ceased to exist. Tessa kept track of where the soul formerly known as Liza ended up and smiled as she got a glimpse of the future. Because in 1968 a little girl would be born, one that would eventually be called Amanda Bentley-Livingston, and she would someday be a Medical Examiner at Community General Hospital.

That's all Tessa saw, she didn't see how or when Amanda would meet William again, but she knew it would happen. That's all she was allowed to see and she was happy for her friend.

XXX


End file.
